To Say 'I Love You' Again
by XHime'no'UtaX
Summary: First she lost her family and now she lost her famiglia and her beloved one. In the future he tried to tell her something but it didn't reach her. In the present they will meet again , but her feelings and thoughts were never sent to her - The reason is an accident in her past. Will his feelings reach her again ? First Fan-Fic ! ByakuranXOC
1. Chapter 1 : The Girl

**To Say 'I Love You' Again**

**A/N **: Well , this is my first fan-fic ^^ , I hope you like it :D, English is not my first language , so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes ^^" and I'm sorry if some of the characters are OCC :3 , Thanks for reading. Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer : **I don't own KHR ( Sadly :D) , except my OC

**Chapter 1 : The Girl**

Hff...Hff..Hff..

_I have to be there , before it's too late._

_Flashback_

" _Ayami-chan~ , stay here , please." , a man with white-spiky hair smiled at her._

" _..Hai." , her tone was filled with sadness because she couldn't be there with them. She knew that the man was worried about her._

_Flashback-End_

_Gomenasai, Byakuran , I know that I am not strong as the others, but..._

The girl screwed her eyes tighter. She was currently running through a forest in Namimori. The girl hear an explosion a while ago and was now heading towards the source. She opened her eyes wide and gritted her teeth and began quickening her pace. Her green eyes were shining with resolve.

_But I must protect my family , I couldn't just hide and seeing how my family would be in danger._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" BYAKURAN , YOU'RE UNFORGIVABLE !" , a young boy with spiky-brown hair and a flame on his forehead yelled at the man called Byakuran.

Both of them were in a kind of sphere of flames. Around the barrier were more people but it seemed that they couldn't get into the it. The young boy was standing on the ground while Byakuran was flying. Next to boy were lying clothes on the floor and pacifiers.

" Hm ? You ? Wouldn't forgive me ?..Hahahaha , what an idiot you are." , the man laughed openly, " I would have understand it if she would have been a powerful tool for you ! " , he grinned teasingly at the boy, " Uni was for me just a way to become almighty god !" , he landed on the ground and some sort of roots shot out of his legs.

" He stabilize himself for the final blow ! " , a man with long turquoise hair who laid outside of the barrier , exclaimed.

Inside the barrier , the brunette prepared himself for the finishing blow.

" Tsuna activates the X- Burner !" , a black-haired boy who was standing next to another boy with gray hair , announced.

" You have destroyed all my planes. The puppet with the pacifier was my ultimate toy ! " , Byakuran shouted. A swirl of flames was forming on his right hand.

" You won't insult Uni anymore ! Byakuran, I will defeat you ! " , Tsuna declared.

Suddenly the sphere began to crumble because of the high emitting of flames.

" DIE ! " , Byakuran shouted.

" TAKE THIS ! " , Tsuna yelled back.

And then they both started firing their attacks each other.

" UUUAHHHHHHH !"

" AAAHHHH!"

Their attacks clashed together. Both of them strengthen their attacks , but Tsuna's X-Burner stronger and so Byakuran was shot by the flames.

"UUURRRGGGHHH ! " , he groaned loudly in pain.

A flashback of memories came to his mind.

" _Ne~ , Ayami-chan~ , become part of my family." , Byakuran grinned at a girl with green eyes._

" _And why do you think should I join ? " , she said in a teasing tone with a smile plastered on her face._

" _Because you're cute and I _need _you__~" , he pouted._

_She smiled and pinned his cheeks._

" _You're so cute , you know ? But I guess I have no other choice since you said I'm cute. " , she grinned at him and he smiled back._

_Ah..It was good that she has joined the family when she wouldn't have been there then we wouldn't have all the nice time and I wouldn't let her be alone again , since she lost her family and then she would be sad again and this would I not see again. At first I needed her just because of hidden power , but I didn't plan..._

"_B-Byak-kuran...t-t-the-y-y...a-a-al-l...d-d-di-e-ed...and...n-n-now...I-I..h-have..no..one." , she cried. She was at her parent's house over holiday, but this night when she came from grocery shopping back , their house was on fire. The fire department was already there , she tried to get in , but was hold back by the firemen. The firemen couldn't help her parents , they were already burned and then she ran to him. And now she was standing in his office , soaked wet because of the took her in a tight hug and caressed her back._

" _It's not true...you're not alone...there's Kikyo , Zakuro, Bluebell, Torikabuto, Daisy and me." , he cheered her up in a soft voice._

" _R-really ?" , she sobbed and looked at him with teary eyes. He smiled and nodded._

"_Really." , Byakuran leaned forward and kissed her forehead, " and now , rest yourself , you must be really exhausted." , he smiled at her._

_She wiped her tears with her sleeve away , nodded and left the room._

_..to fall for her._

" BYAKURAN , MINNA ! " , his thought were interrupted by a well-aware voice.

He slowly turned his head to the source. There next to a tree was a girl. She was heavily panting and had a red flushed face. The girl supported herself at a the tree .

_A-Ayami ?_

When Ayami saw Byakuran in the stream of flames , she know that she was too late.

She slowly approached the two. The other observed her . Ayami had red-brownish hair which went past her shoulder and bangs which stopped above her green eyes. She probably was in her mid-twenties and wore a light-colored turquoise summer-dress with a white cardigan and brown sandals. Her eyes began to form tears ,she was too late , if she have would arrived earlier , she might could helped him , but with what could she help him. She wasn't strong enough , if she would be a bit stronger then...

_It's all my fault..._

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was looking desperately at Byakuran. He knew that she would blame herself for it. He smiled at her.

" B-B-Bya-akuran..." , she sobbed. _Don't leave me._

He still smiled at her , before he slowly burned away. _But before I leave her..._

Byakuran tried to speak but he couldn't , so Ayami only saw his lips moving , they were saying something important. She tried to interpret them but she couldn't.

Ayami slowly fell to ground and sobbed. He was gone and she didn't know what he was trying to tell her. She raised her head and looked around_. _She noticed the clothes on the ground and the pacifiers. _ Uni...No..Not you too._

_Daisy..Gone_

_Bluebell..Gone_

_Torikabuto...Gone_

_Zakuro...Gone_

_Byakuran...Gone_

There was only Kikyo. She stood up with trembling legs and walked towards him.

" A-Ayami ?" , Kikyo stuttered , he was completely astonished that she was here.

She bent down and hugged him. He could feel his tears on his shoulder.

" Go away from him , trash ." , a man with scars on his face hissed. She turned around and frowned at him.

" Will you also take him away from , just the rest of my family ?" , she scowled.

" It wasn't me who murdered your comrades , scum , and now..., " , he pointed with a pistol at them, " Go away from him or I shot you too , I would do it anyway." , the man shot her a death glare. She lifted herself and stood protectively before Kikyo.

" Yad-" , before she could finish the sentence , someone held her back. Kikyo held her wrist.

" Ayami , Byakuran-sama wouldn't allow you to do this , and now ran away , before they could catch y- " , Kikyo was shot by the man. Ayami was shocked , now she was really alone , tears were swelling up again. She trembled in shock.

" VOII ! And no- " , a long-haired man yelled , but couldn't finish it , Ayami had begun to run away. She cried and stumbled. " VOII ! We need to catch her ! " , she could hear the man saying. Ayami quickly stood up and disappear in the forest again with the thoughts.

_Why I couldn't protect them ?_

_What did Byakuran tried to tell me ?_

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

" Ushishi~ and there she disappeared." , a blonde man with a tiara said.

" Voi , don't stand here around and catch her." , the long-haired guy scowled.

" Ushishi~ , the prince don't want to , she's just a normal girl.", the other exclaimed.

" VOI ! Wh-" , a rock was throwing at him, " WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!"

" Shut up , trash , let her go." , the man with scars told them.

" Xanxus is right." , a tiny voice spoke. It was a baby wearing a suit and a fedora.

He stood next to Tsuna who was supported by two boys.

" B-But Reborn , what is when she is trying to build the Millefiore up again and trying to attack us again ? " , Tsuna was afraid of the thought to fight again. He kicked Tsuna.

" OW...REBORN what was that for ? " , Tsuna stroked his head.

" She wouldn't do it , Dame-Tsuna ,she is too shocked , since you have hurt her family." , he tipped his fedora.

Tsuna lowered his face. _That's right. I hurt her family and her. I shouldn't have done it ,but.._

"Dame-Tsuna , you had done the right thing. Don't think about , we can finally go back home." , Reborn moved to the others.

" Ah , that's right. We can finally go back home, but what about him ?" , he pointed at Kikyo.

" I will take care of him~" , a flamboyant guy wiggled.

Tsuna sweatdropped. " Yamamoto , Gokudera ,help him walking." , the infant pointed at the boys next to Tsuna. They both nodded and helped him. All of them went back to the basis. Yet they notice that out of the pacifiers the Arcobalenos were reborn.

_Finally going home._

They all didn't notice the concerned face of Reborn. He hid his face under his fedora.

_Why did Byakuran let a weak girl like join a mafia famiglia ?_

….. The girl was never seen again in the future...

**A/N :**Thanks for reading it ^^ , Reviews are always appreciated :D , until the next chapter

*winks* , Ciao (^.^)/

~Hime


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert

**To Say 'I Love You' Again**

**A/N : ** Second Chappy , yay ^^ , I had quite a lot of time today , so here ya go.

Oh , and thanks for the alerts and favorites *bows* , Enjoy reading :D

**Chapter 2 :The Concert**

The Vongola Famiglia were back in their time. A few months already passed since they came back. They have made new friends from the Simon Family , though they had a hassle about their family's past. Yamamoto once told Tsuna that Byakuran was alive and looked "refreshing". Tsuna immediately fainted by mentioning the name. He was the one who killed him in the future and he was the one who made the girl cry. The image of the crying girl flashed in his mind.

_I have hurt her._

He sighed when he remembered this. He felt guilty , but he had to this or more people would have been hurt by was heading towards Namimori Middle School with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yamamoto talked about baseball and Gokudera would call him baseball idiot. Reborn walked on a wall next to Tsuna. The tutor noticed the concerned look of his student.

" Dame-Tsuna , why are you looking like that " , he jumped on the shoulder of Yamamoto and looked down to Tsuna.

" Juudaime ! Are you alright ?" , Gokudera glanced at him worriedly.

" I'm okay. It's only..." , he stopped walking.

" Tsuna , what is it ? " , Yamamoto laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"..."

" Dame-Tsuna , spit it out. " , Reborn kicked him in the face.

The brunette landed on his butt and rubbed his head.

" R-REBORN , that hurts , you don't have to do it." , Tsuna whimpered.

" But if I want to." , he pointed with a pistol at Tsuna, " Now spit it out or I shoot it out of you." , Reborn smirked.

" HIIEEE ! ..O-O-O-OK , I tell you." , Tsuna stood up.

They all stared expectantly at him. He took a deep breath and began.

" Do you remember the girl back in the future ? " , he asked.

" Of course , I can remember her, she was with Byakuran ,that woman. " , Gokudera raised his fist.

" Maa , maa , she was really cute." , Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

Tsuna and Gokudera facepalmed.

" And what's with her , Tsuna ? " , Reborn glanced at him.

" It's just...ehm..how can I say it ?... I fell pity for her.." , his voice went lower.

"Che. Juudaime , there's no need to pity her , she was on the same side as that bastard." , Gokudera stated.

" But the memories of the fight ,in the future, were sent to the present and she might now be terrified or something else. As she cried in the future , I had the feeling that she really loved them. We even know how it feels to lose someone , remember Uni." , Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes.

"Juudaime.."

"Tsuna.."

" Quit whining , Dame- Tsuna , I bet she is fine , she will probably think that it was all a dream. And when you still concerned about her , you can go see her ? " , Reborn tipped his fedora and smirked.

" EH ? , But how ?" , Tsuna was irritated. Does Reborn know her ?

" You'll find out later. But only when you're still alive." , Reborn pointed in the direction of the school.

"Hiiee , we're arriving too late , Hibari-san will bite us to death !, " Tsuna dashed off with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him.

_Once Dame-Tsuna , forever Dame-Tsuna. _Reborn chuckled , but then he's face was serious again. _This girl ? Why did she was in a mafia family ? Byakuran needed her for something. And what's with her presence..._

A picture of her green eyes came to his mind.

_Those eyes ? They seem too familiar to me , but where did I saw them ?_

Reborn was too deep in thought , that he didn't notice a man with turquoise hair standing a few corners away. He grinned and crumpled something in his trousers.

The man then slowly walked away.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

" Kyoko-chan ! " , a brown-haired girl shouted running towards the gate.

" Haru-chan , why are you here ?" , a girl with orange asked.

Kyoko stood at the gate with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

" Hahi , don't tell me Kyoko-chan has forgotten what today is ?" , Haru pouted.

Kyoko thought about what she could have forgotten.

.

.

.

" AHH! , It's already today ?" , her eyes sparkled.

Haru nodded excitingly. Th boys were confused , why do the girls suddenly freak out ?

" Ehm...What's going on today , Kyoko-chan , Haru ?" , Tsuna rubbed his head sheepishly.

The girls suddenly gazed at the boys.

" W-W-What is it ? , " Tsuna sweat-dropped.

" Hahi , don't tell me you don't know _her_." , Haru frowned.

" _Her _?" , the three boys wondered.

Kyoko smiled and giggled.

" It's normal that boys don't know _her_. Since she's more famous among the girls." , Haru nodded in agreement.

" Ah , if you want to see , then come with us this evening." , Haru suggested.

She took three tickets out of her bag and held them in front of the boys. They took a closer look.

" Shirin , Live-Concert , tonight at 20 PM , at Namimori Concer Hall.." , Tsuna read out.

" Che, like we go to a stupid concert of a stupid girl , right ?...Juudaime ?" , Gokudera stared at Tsuna. He was in deep thought. _A concert together with Kyoko-chan? Is this then a d-d-d-ate ?..._

" Hahi , that's rude Gokudera-san , she's not a stupid girl ,she is an idol , I-D-O-L, you're an idiot." , she stuck out her tongue. Gokudera growled in anger.

" What did you say , baka-onna." , he was about to pull out some dynamites as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

" Maa maa , calm down Gokudera , Haru just said the truth." , he grinned, " And also I always wanted to go to a concert." , he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

" Baseball-idiot." , Gokudera growled, " And what about you , Juudaime ?" , he faced the brunette. Tsuna's face was red and when he heard the bomber calling for him , he suddenly turned around and was faced with Kyoko who was still smiling.

" Ah..Uh..I..I-I...wou – " , he stuttered. _Why can't I speak normal ?_

" He will come." , a tiny voice spoke. They all looked surprised to the ground. There on the ground stood Reborn.

" Reborn-kun." , Kyoko exclaimed.

" Ciaossu." , Reborn greeted her.

" Reborn !,from where did you come ? And what did you mean I will come ? " , the boy wanted to know.

" From home , where else,Dame-Tsuna and you will go to the concert of course , sometimes you need to have fun with your friends , I will go too." , he smirked.

" B-b-ut I -i..." , Tsuna stuttered.

" You wanted to go , right ?" , the infant knew why Dame-Tsuna wanted to go to the concert. He's so predictable. Tsuna blushed deeply at the thought going with Kyoko on a date. It was not really a date , but some kind of. The brunette nodded.

" When Juudaime goes , than I as his right-hand man will follow him.", Gokudera announced proudly. Reborn watched him and nodded.

" Well , we will meet at the concert hall.", the infant explained.

The group nodded.

" Herbivores , for crowding , I will bite you to death." , Tsuna paled.

_Oh Crap._

Suddenly they all began to run away , before the man could bite them to death.

AT THE CONCERT

The concert hall was full and mostly of them were girls. The girls were chattering excitingly with their friends. Among the girls were a few boys , either the boyfriends of the girls or just fan boys. A big stage was in the hall. A smaller and longer stage proceeded to the middle of the hall. A big television hung from the huge ceiling.

Tsuna and his friend had seating. They were on the first balcony , exactly in the middle , so that they had a good view.

" It's really full here. Lucky that we are sitting." , Tsuna was relieved.

" Every concert of her is sold out." , Kyoko who was sitting next to him said.

" EH ? Really...by the way can you tell us something about her, Kyoko-chan ? , Tsuna looked at her.

" Let me explain it for you , Dame-Tsuna." , Reborn who sat on Haru's lap demanded.

" Ah..ok...let me guess you have researched her , right ?", Tsuna crossed his arms.

" How do you know this ? " , the infant teased him.

" R-REALLY ?" , Tsuna sweat-dropped.

" Yes, and now be quite..", he cleared his throat and began to explaining," The girl's actor name is Shirin. She is 16 years old and was born in the USA. At the age of 12 , she won a song contest and was scouted. That's what her website said , but as a hitman , I have even found more about her. " , Reborn smirked.

Tsuna shuddered. _Sometimes Reborn could be really scary...no not sometimes...everytime.._

" For example that she wears a wig and that the style of "Shirin" is not her true style.

But the most important thing is , that I know her true name." , Tsuna and the others listened carefully to the infant.

" Hahi , Reborn-kun and what is her real name ?" , Haru gulped.

Reborn let them wait. The group began to become impatience.

.

.

.

" Her real name is Suzu – " , the lights gone out and then suddenly the stage was engulfed in mist.

" Ah , it begins." , Kyoko mentioned and everyone looked at the stage.

" Minna-san , thank you for coming today. Today we have full house again. And now let us calling Shirin out." , the announcer told.

" SHIRIN ~ " , the audience called and looked expectant at the stage.

_They are really into it_. Tsuna thought as he saw Kyoko, Haru and even Yamamoto calling.

" Hai~" , a voice answered from the stage.

The mist cleared and on the stage was a girl with long,wavy red hair and green eyes. She waved to the audience. The television were on and Tsuna and the others could see her better.

She wore a yellow frilly dress , yellow chucks and on her was a ribbon.

" Ah~ , what a cute outfit ." , Tsuna could hear Kyoko telling Haru. She nodded. Reborn looked closer at her appearance and then it suddenly hit him.

_These green eyes...it's her from the future..._

" Welcome in Namimori ! I hope you will enjoy my show ! " , she raised a fist in the air. The audience began to applause.

Then the music started playing. Shirin wore a transmitter , so that she could freely dance and then she began to sing.

_Cue Beginner – AKB48_

_N your position set!_

Kinou made no keiken to ka  
Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake  
Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite  
Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo

Atarashii michi wo sagase!  
Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!  
Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda

Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?  
Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou  
Change your mind  
Change your mind  
Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!

Shippai shite haji wo kaite  
Kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte  
Anna omoi nido to iya da to  
Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo

CHARENJI wa bakageta koto  
RISUKU kaihiseru youni  
Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?

Bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?  
Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de  
Yume mo hisashiburi  
Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?  
Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?  
Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!

Stand up! Together!  
Umareta hi omoidase!  
Dare mo ga Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hajime kara kantan ni  
Umaku wa ikanee  
Stand up! Together!  
Saisho ni modoraba ii  
Mo ichido Beginner!  
Stand up! Right away!  
Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte  
Dou ni ka naru sa  
Furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero  
Saa hajimeyouze!  
We can be reborn all the time

Bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka? 

Shirin walked on the smaller stage and waved her hand from one side to the other side.

_Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu  
Muteppou na mama  
Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?  
Kodomo no youni massara ni...  
Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_

Nani mo dekinai  
Chanto dekinai  
Sore ga doushita?  
Bokura wa wakainda  
Nani mo dekinai  
Sugu ni dekinai  
Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda

Ame wa yanda  
Kaze wa yanda  
Mita koto no nai  
Hikari ga sasu yo  
Ima ga toki da

Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner! 

She ended her song and raised her hand in the air.

The audience clapped and shouted. Shirin made a hand move that silenced the audience.

" Minna , thank you for coming today , I really love you and so but I need to tell you something.." , she paused and took a deep breath , " I will take a break for a while because of family matters , I'm truly sorry." , she bowed.

" Häh ?! EH ! That's not true ! " , Tsuna heard the audience shouting.

" Don't be sad , I will surely come back , but not in the next months and now I will sing a song that I wrote after a dream that I had , it's called Kimi ga kureta mono." , a stuff brought her a microphone and she gave him her transmitter.

The lights from the stage went out and only one spotlight was set on Shirin. The audience were quite again and were listening to her carefully. She was accompanied by a piano.

_Cue __Kimi ga Kureta Mono by Kudo Shizuka _

_Tada ureshikute naite iru no  
Tada kanashikute naite iru no  
Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo  
Jibun de irareru_

_Aoi sora to umi ga  
Subete wo tsutsumikomu you ni  
Kaze ni nosete sasayaku  
« Anata wa anata no mama de ii'n da » to_

_Arinomama no sugata de ite  
Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime  
Aruite iru no  
Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni  
Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru_

_Kimi ga kureta mono_

Shirin stretched her arms out.

_Tada suki dakara tsutaetai no  
Tada furetakute KISU wo shita no  
Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo  
Jibun de irareru_

_Shiroi suna no ue wo  
Hadashi de daichi wo kanjiru  
Tori ga utau koe ni  
Kokoro ni yagate yasashii MERODI ga_

_Jibun nitotte ichiban no  
Taisetsu na « shiawase » wa nanika wo  
Oshiete kureta  
Aisuru hito no soba ni ite  
Taisetsu ni kokoro ni kizandeku_

_Kimi ga kureta mono_

_Arinomama no sugata de ite  
Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime  
Aruite iru no  
Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni  
Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru_

_Kimi ga kureta mono_

_Tada ureshikute naite iru no  
Tada kanashikute naite iru no  
Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo  
Jibun de irareru_

She looked into the audience and waved. Suddenly she saw someone with white-spiky hair and another one with turqoise hair.

_This are the persons from my dream ? But how ?_

" Minna-san , thank you for everything , till we see us again." , she waved and dashed off the stage.

After an hour the concert hall was empty and Tsuna and the others were standing outside.

" Hahi , it's sad that she will take a break for a while , but if it's a family matter , even idols should be there for their family." , Haru smiled.

" Haru-chan , you´re right , oh by the way , her outfit was really cute.."

The two girls were chattering with each other while the boys were talking with Reborn.

" And how did you find the concert ? " , Reborn tipped his fedora.

" Haha , it was really great , she is good singer and she is really cute." , Yamamoto blushed.

" I must agree with Yamamoto , it must be really hard for her and she's only 16. And what's with you Gokudera-kun ? " , Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the bomber.

Since it was already dark , no one could see the bright blush on his face.

" Gokudera-kun ? " , there was silence. Tsuna sighed.

" It's already late ,we should head home. Tsuna , at home I need to tell you something. " , the infant hid his face under the fedora.

"Uh.." , Tsuna nodded and they walked home.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Thanks for your hard working. " , Shirin waved good bye to the stuff and left the concert hall through the emergency exit. She walked along a street. Her hair flowed in the wind. She didn't wore her wig and the dress anymore. When she came along a river , she looked into the starry sky.

_Why did I have to lie ? But it would have been stupid if I had told them that I take a break because of this stupid dream...I'm mentally broken after seeing this dream and thought why did saw this persons?... And what about the two boys in the audience?..._She was in deep thought that she didn't notice that _these_ two persons were following her.

Near a market , she went left and headed towards the house of her best friend , since her parents lived in Italy. Yes , she lived in a house , no a penthouse, and that with her best friend Kazuya. She and Kazuya knew each other since kindergarten. At this time her parents had still lived in Japan , but because of there work they had to move to Italy when she went to elementary school. Kazuya was one year older than her and went to Nami Mori High school. She didn't even go to school because of her work. But now she could go. Cause she always wore a wig , she could had normally walk around the town and no one would had suspected her. Kazuya was always there for her and he knew her secret of being an idol. She trusted him and he trusted her.

Shirin opened the door and stepped in.

" Tadaima !" , she shouted. She slipped out of her shoes and placed her bag in the floor. Shirin heard footsteps coming. She smiled at the person in front of her. The

person has short black hair , brown eyes , it was Kazuya.

"Okaeri..." , the person started.

.

.

.

.

" _Ayami._"

**A/N: ** Domo arigato *bows* ^^ , I hope you liked it. I almost cried when I listened to Kimi ga kureta mono and realized that KHR has ended T^T, why do you do this to me ? T _T Anyway , feed me with reviews , onegai~ *puppy look*, until the next chappy ^^ *wink*

~Hime

**Links: **(delete the gaps)

Beginner – AKB48

www. youtube watch?v=Q-ued-q0_jI

Kimi ga Kureta Mono - Kudo Shizuka

www. youtube watch?v=sVJOwRckmjg


	3. Chapter 3: Their Meeting

**To Say 'I Love You' Again**

**Answer to Reviews :**

**To SkyLion27 : **Really ? Thank you very much ^^, I really appreciate it :D

**To Caramel27: **Thanks for pointing out , yeah , English is not my first language , so um.., but I will try best to prevent this ^^". Shirin is her actors name , Ayami is her real name , but I don't find it bad :D , and you wanted more Ayami and Byakuran moments , and here you got it ^^

**A/N :**

Hime : *writing chappy on lappi*

Math : Hime-chan~ , you need to learn

Hime: *ignoring*

Math : Ne , come on , *shakes me*

Hime: *right eyebrow began to twitch*

Math: Mou, Hime-chan ! *shakes me more violently*

Hime : *emits killing aura*

Math : Hime-chan ?

Hime : *stands up and takes sword out of nowhere*...FUCK THIS SHIT !

*slices math in two*

Ayami: *Bursting into room* H-Hime-chan , why did you do this to him ? , He's

important for your educati – *gets hit with glass, falls unconsciously*

? : Oi , trash , where the hell is Misa ?

Hime : ...OMG you're ten years earlier Xanxus , you're so cute *sparkly eyes*, but wait, what the hell are you doing here ? You're in the wrong author's note , you need to go there … www. Fanfiction s/8690168/1/As-red-as-blood-and-as-black-as-ebony *points at it*

Xanxus : Don't tell what I have to do , trash *raises fist*

Hime: Aww~ you're so cute *-* , I wanna hug yooouu*sees flames emitting from his hand* ,i think I will leave then , so...*runs out of the room* AAHHHH !

Xanxus : *chases after me*

Ayami : Uhnn , what the hell happened ? *sees that I wasn't there*...Hime-chan , you forget the Disclaimer *facepalm*, whatever, then I will do it * turns to you* , Hime-chan doesn't own KHR , only me and Kazuya , and enjoy the story...

**Chapter 3 :Their Meeting**

_Two weeks before the concert_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bluebell ? ", Byakuran stood outside of Bluebell's room , " Bluebell ?", he called again. There was no reaction from the other side. He decided to open the door and saw that Bluebell was sitting at her desk, probably doing her homework. She wore headphones and was humming. Byakuran smirked and slowly approached the blue long-haired girl. When he was near enough, he bent down and blew at her ear.

" WAHHH !", she fell off the chair and during this , her headphones had fell out.

Byakuran laughed.

" Nyuu..that was not really nice. ", she pouted and stood up.

" Gomenasai , Bluebell, but it was too tempting.", he still laughed.

" Mou..", she wanted to pick up the mp3, but Byakuran was faster.

" Shirin...Connection..", he read on the display, " You really like her, ne ?".

He could tell this from her room. On the walls were posters of a girl with red wavy her who was making different poses and Bluebell had tons of CD with the girl on them.

" Yes, I really like her, no, I _adore_her ", she stated.

" But why ? There are several other singers out there."

" I know this will sound weird and I'm not quite sure, but her voice sounds like Ayami-nee's when she had always sang for me in the future.", she liked talking about the girl. Byakuran stared at her and then to the mp3.

_Is Bluebell right ? Can this girl be Ayami-chan ? I need to listen to it..._

Byakuran put the headphones and pressed the play-button.

_It's really her voice. How can you not recognize __this wonderful voice ?_He smiled and looked at Bluebell.

" Why didn't you tell us earlier ? "

" Eh ? You never asked for it.", she explained, " Why ? ", she watched him curiously.

Byakuran gave her the mp3 back and walked out of the room, not before turning to Bluebell and saying " Thanks" Bluebell was confused.

_The next day_

After he got to know that 'Shirin' will give a concert in Namimori in a week, he was sure that he has to go there and see her with his own eyes. He ordered Kikyo to accompany him and once at the concert, he was sure that this girl was Ayami. Not only because of her voice, but also her presence was the same as the Ayami from the memories he got. After the concert, Byakuran and Kikyo followed her to her house. Byakuran was quite shocked when he saw a boy opening the door. It disgusted him how the boy smiled at her and she would smile back. At this moment, he felt jealousy, anger and mostly hurt because she didn't know his feelings towards her. What would have happened if Byakuran had told her his feelings ? What would she had answered ? He realized that she didn't know her feelings for him, what if she didn't have the same feelings ? What if she didn't _love_ him ?. These made him sadder, but at home he was back to his normal self. _Don't think negative__, _he told himself.

_The week after the concert_

" This week is a sales-week, right ? ", he asked Kikyo.

" Hai, Byakuran-sama. But what do you want do ? ", Kikyo wanted to know.

Byakuran smiled, popped a marshmallow into his mouth and stood up from his couch.

" Just going shopping.", he giggled and left the room.

Kikyo was irritated and wondered why his boss went shopping.

Outside of the room, Byakuran grabbed his jacket and left the mansion.

_It's time to make the family complete..._

x-x-x-x-x-x

_The same day, a few hours later_

" I'm away ! I'll go shopping, Kazuya ! ", Ayami slipped into her shoes.

" I'll accompany you, Ayami.", Kazuya was about to put on his shoes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to force yourself. I know that you hate shopping, so you don't have to go with me.", she smiled at him. Kazuya sighed, " You know me really well."

" Of Course...Ah, before I forget, should I go to the supermarket la – ", she felt something on her cheek. Kazuya had kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back on his cheek and left the house. He touched his cheek. For Ayami it might was a friendly kiss, but to him it was different. He loved her since their first meeting in kindergarten. She would have just been sitting there and observing the other children. None of the children would approach her because they thought she would be cold-hearted, but Kazuya was the only one who had approached her and was surprised how she really was. Ayami was actually a really lovely person and unconsciously he began to fall for her. He hasn't confessed to her yet because he was afraid that this could risk their deep friendship and so he buried this feeling deep inside his heart.

_Shopping District, Namimori_

Today was one of these days where Ayami would go shopping. It was sales-week in Namimori. She enjoyed shopping, but since she had never really friends back in Middle School, she would have gone with Kazuya or alone. It was really a perfect day for going shopping. The sun was shining brightly, nowhere was a cloud in the sky and mostly it was hot. As Ayami had predicted it, she was prepared for the weather. Ayami wore a red t-shirt which showed her collarbone, jeans hot-pants and red sandals. Her red-brownish hair was in a ponytail. She walked along some windows and tried to find some more shops. In each hand, she held two bags full of clothes. One bag was for Kazuya and the others were hers. _Kazuya will definitely be happy about what I brought for__ him._ She grinned happily at Kazuya's bag and when she was about to look forward –

_BUMS._

Ayami fell to the ground and landed safely on her butt._ I should have __paid__ attention._

" Are you okay ? ", the person asked.

" Hai..", she looked up and stared right into lavender orbs. The man gave her a hand and helped her up.

" Arrigato...", she mumbled. The man smiled and handed her the bags which she had dropped.

" Ne, do you mind if I would invite you for an ice-cream ? ", he pointed to a café.

She looked at him in disbelief. " Why ? ", she wondered.

" Huh...It's quite hot, so the ice-cream will cool us down and because you're cute.", he grinned at her.

" Eh..t-t-hat..i-s n-n-o – ", she was cut off when the man took her hand and dragged her to the café.

At the cafe, she sat down on a chair while he was buying the ice cream. _What do I think I'm doing here ? E__ating Ice-Cream with a stranger_, she sighed and put the bags under the table. _But an Ice is not really bad...,__it's really hot.._

"Here.", the man held her an cone in front of her face.

"Oh, Arrigato.", she took the cone and began to eat it. The man sat across her and was eating his ice-cream too. There was an embarrassing silent, before the guy broke it.

" Why are your cheeks red ? ", Ayami touched her cheeks with her free hand and felt that they were really warm. _Huh..why are they feeling hot ?..._ , she wondered . Normally she wouldn't blush since she had no male friends, except Kazuya, but even then she wouldn't blush. She took a closer look on the man. He had spiky-white hair, was probably older than her and lavender orbs that were right now staring at her.

" Is there something on my face ? ", he touched his face.

" N-No, it's just..." , she stopped and looked down on the ground. _He exactly __looks like the man in my dream and I did saw him somewhere else ?.__..At the concert !..Please Kami__, hopefully he won't recognize me.._

" What's 'it's just' ? ", the man stared at her. _Should I tell him ?..B__ut maybe he will laugh about it and...raaahhh, _she gripped her head in frustration and shook it. The man chuckled.

" Ne, it's something like about a dream ?", he grinned at her. She immediately stopped.

" Eh ? ", she tilted her head. The man still smiled at her.

.

.

.

" EHHHH ?!...H-how..d-did..you..k-know ? ", she pointed at him.

" Intuition~", he cooed , " Would you tell me about it ? "

_That is not normal...Can he read minds ?...But since he already know about the dream , maybe I should tell him.._, she sighed and started to tell him about the dream. He carefully listened to her. When she told him that there was a guy who looked exactly like him, his smile went wider.

" And that's what happened.", she leaned back in her seat.

" It's really an interesting dream."

" Yeah, I know, but more interesting is that it seems so real, like it really happened. Maybe it truly happened, but...no, it must have been a dream, haha.", she laughed.

The man stopped smiling.

" But what if I tell you that it wasn't a dream.", he had a serious expression.

" Huh ?", she stared at him in disbelief.

He took a serviette and wrote something on it.

" If you want to know more about this, then come tomorrow at 6 PM to this address.", he gave it to her.

She took it and read it._ Hmmm...that's outside of Namimori.._

" Should I bring you home ?", the guy suggested. She looked at her wristwatch and noticed that it was already this late and the sun was setting too.

Ayami nodded, put the serviette in her pocket and took the bags.

The two of them walked the whole way in silence. In front of the house, she wanted to say bye to the man but she noticed that she didn't have told him her name.

" Ah, sorry that I didn't tell you my name...", she bowed, " I'm Suzuki Ayami and what about y – ".

Ayami was pulled in a tight embrace. It was the boy.

" A-Ano...", the bags had slipped out of her hands and were now laying on the ground.

" We missed you all so much, but mostly me, Ayami-chan. We searched everywhere for you, but thanks to Bluebell, we could finally find you. Ayami-chan, you are still a lovely person and your love for singing is there too. You need to come tomorrow, onegai, and before I go I must tell you my name too...", the grip got tighter," I'm Byakuran.", he ended the hug, stared into her eyes and leaned in closer –

" *cough* "

They both froze and turned to the source, it was Kazuya. He was leaning at the door frame. Ayami backed away from Byakuran.

" Kazuya..", she smiled at him and took the bags.

" Ayami, who is this person ? ", Kazuya looked at Byakuran.

" A-Ah, hai. Kazuya, this is Byakuran, I bumped into him while I was shopping and he invited me to an ice. ", she pointed at Byakuran , " Ehm, Byakuran, this is my childhood friend, Kazuya.", she motioned to Kazuya. The boys were looking at each other challenging. Byakuran closed his eyes and turned towards Ayami. He whispered something into her ear.

" Will you come tomorrow, Ayami-chan ? ", Ayami slowly nodded and then Byakuran wordlessly walked away. She sighed and got into the house.

" Here.", she handed Kazuya his bag.

" Ayami, what did he whisper to you ? ", his bangs covered his eyes.

" Nothing important.", she sweat-dropped and went up-stairs into her room.

When she was away, Kazuya punched the wall next to him. _Dammit__,__ Kazuya, you need to calm down__, you said to yourself that you would bury this feelings away..., _he inhaled a few times and went to his room, not before passing Ayami's room and thinking..._what relationship do they have ?_

Inside Ayami's room, she was laying on her bed thinking.

_Byakuran...what will you tell me tomorrow ?_

With this thought in her mind, she fell asleep.

**A/N : ** Do I sense jealousy ? :D I hope you liked the chappy and sorry for Kazuya interrupting the *cough*almostkissingscene*cough*, haha ^^". Sooo the next chapter will meet her 'old' famiglia ? How will she react to the explanation of her dream ? And to them ? Will Bluebell get an autograph and will she faint ? XD...Just forget the last one..I thank you all for the views and visits, but I hope to get more reviews , onegai ? *bows* aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddd until the next chappy then *wink*

~Hime


	4. Chapter 4:Dream

**To Say 'I Love You' Again**

**A/N :**

Hime : I'm soo sorry , I didn't upload. I got distracted by a game called osu! And school , y'know *bows deep*

Ayami: Why did you let yourself got distracted ?*stares*

Hime : Because it's fun *smiled happily*

Ayami: Oh man *facepalm*

Hime: Do you want to try it ?* holds lappi up*

Ayami: No , thank you ^^"

Hime : Ok...Kazuya , do you want to try it ?

Kazuya: Why not ? *takes lappi and begins to play*

Ayami : *peeks over shoulder*

Hime: You really want to try it , I am right ? *evil smirk*

Ayami: NOOOOO

Kazuya : You should try it , it's really fun *smiles*

Ayami:..Ok , you win , just once.

Hime: *victory smile* Ah , Kazuya , could you do the disclaimer , I help Ayami.

Kazuya: Of course , *turns to you* , Hime , don't own KHR , just me , Ayami and her parents. And if she owned it , there were only hot dudes in it *glares at Ayami*

Ayami: What ?* continues playing*

Kazuya :...Nothing, so enjoy it *waves*

**Chapter 4: Dream**

The scent of food reached my nose and I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms and foots. Outside the sun shone brightly , I smiled. _Another perfect day...yet I had this weird dream again..._

My smile went upside down. I gazed outside the window into the clear blue sky. _Why do I keep getting this dream ?..._

It wasn't the dream with the white haired guy , it was another.

"Ayami , lunch is ready !" , a voice brought me back, it was Kazuya.

Eh ? Lunch ?

I looked at my clock on the bedside table and it was already past three PM.

_How long did I slept ?...Oh no, I need to get ready..._

I jumped out of the bed and went into kitchen. As I saw the lunch , it was Spaghetti Cabonara , I realized that I was starving , since I only ate an ice cream yesterday. Oh right , I will see him today again...

"Good Morning , Kazuya " , I walked up to Kazuya , only to be stopped by him.

" Ayami , your wrist." , he looked at my wrist worriedly.

"Huh ?" , my right wrist had a burn mark. I hadn't noticed it. This happened all the time when I had that dream , but after sometime it would disappear. But in the last few months it happened frequently oft.

" Did you have this dream again ? " , Kazuya pointed to a seat. I sat down and began to ate my meal.

" Yes...", I continued with eating. Kazuya had begun to eat too.

" It's really weird , you're a not a normal person." , he teased me.

" What did you mean by 'not a normal person' ? , I scowled.

" I mean who would get a burn mark just from a dream, but it's interesting...could you tell me just one more time what the dream was about ?" , he pleaded.

I sighed and laid my fork down. He really liked my weird dreams and found interesting to hear them , I had already told him tons of my weird dreams , but one I hadn't told him , because this one was just too crazy.

" So where should I start..hmm...Well , there was a woman again , carrying a basket , she was running away from someone. The woman was running through a wild and in the distance , you could see a big fire and you could hear screams coming from there. And in the next moment , the woman had fallen to the ground and dropped the basket. She tried to reach for the basket and muttered 'Felicita' ,but a man walked towards her and then suddenly the woman was engulfed in something that looked like flames. After a while , the flames vanished and the woman wasn't there anymore. From the basket you could hear a baby crying , the man walked over to the basket and saw a small baby with blond hair. The baby wore a pendant which the woman had given him. On it was a name engraved , probably the name of the baby. The man scooted the baby in his arms and tried to calm him down. He calmed down and opened his eyes , they were green. The man smiled and said something like 'you need a new family' and that ' a cute little baby can't be killed'. He walked back to the house and there were more men. One of them said , what they should do with the baby and then man with the baby told them , that the baby will grows up in a normal family. The other men agreed and then...ah..I do not remember from there , I only could hear the man saying something." , I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

" And what did the man said ?" , Kazuya stared at me with curiosity.

" ' I will seal this power away, so that something like this will never happen again.', or something like this." , I sighed and opened my eyes.

" Wow , it gets weirder every time you tell me." , I nodded approvingly.

We both continued finishing our lunch and then we washed the dishes.

" Ah , before I forget..." , Kazuya walked out of the kitchen and came with a package back, " This arrived this morning , it seems to be from your parents." , he gave it to me. Why did they send me a package ?

I opened the package and gasped. In the box was a school uniform , the uniform consist a black skirt , a white blouse , a dark blue vest and a red ribbon, and a letter.

I read the letter , it was really from my parents.

_Dear our lovely daughter Ayami , _

_Since we heard that you take a break from singing , we decided that it would be a good idea that you go to school and had already arranged a school uniform for you and we had spoke with the school, so you don't need to worry. The school start next Monday , so be prepared. We are sorry that we can't be there , but you have Kazuya there and we are sure that he will help you with school. Enjoy it and meet new friends , we know that you can do it._

_In love_

_Your Mom and Dad_

Attached to the letter was the address to the school. Namimori Middle School...

I will go to the middle school then...I know that I have missed school too long and it's better for me..

" And what did they write ?" , Kazuya glanced over my shoulder.

" I am going to school ,y' know , but I will go to middle school." , I told him and packed the uniform and letter into the package again.

" Uh , I see , it's a pity that you don't go to my school , we could have been in the same class, but anyway , I could pick you up at school and bring you there." , he flashed a bright smile at me. I nodded and smile too. With the package in my hand , I made my way up to my room and placed it on my desk. My room was the room of a normal girl. On the right I had a big closet , a mirror and a TV and on the left my big bed, my desk and shelves where all my song books , books and mangas were. Yes, I read mangas , especially shoujo-mangas , they were extremely cute. After laying the book on the desk , I looked at the watch , it was already 4.30 PM and decided to take a shower. The shower felt well and comfortable , I did not want to get out of the warm water , but I had to. I stepped out and changed into my clothes that I had picked. I wore a mint-green blouse ,a white shorts and flat black ballerinas. My wrist had still a burn mark , so I chose that I will wrap it in a bandage. As I saw the time , it said five PM , I hurried and brushed my hair , I decided not to make a pony tail for today. In ten minutes , the bus will arrive. I put my cellphone and some money in my pocket and packed them in my bag. I ran down the stairs and saw Kazuya sitting lazily on the couch , watching TV. As he heard me , his head turned towards me and he frowned.

" Ayami , where do you go ? " , he asked me and furrowed his brows.

" Ehm...I wanted to go...uhm to a friend ?" , I tried to make an excuse.

I didn't want him to find out that I would go to a strangers home , he would be worried.

He looked at me in disbelief and I thought that he wouldn't buy it , but he did.

" Ok , take care of your self and don't be too late back." , he shouted as he turned back to the TV.

I quickly slipped into my shoes and ran to the bus stop. _I have to take the bus until the tenth stop and then walk a few minutes and...oh , crap , I have forgotten the note...but luckily I have remembered it a bit , so it would not be so difficult to find it..._

At the tenth stop , I left the bus and tried to remember the route to his house.

I went up a hill and strolled a few streets. And then I saw single house standing on a hill far outside Namimori. So this is his house ,huh ?..

I looked at it awe. It was a big mansion. It was completely white and a few pillars at the entrance. I made my way up to the entrance and stopped in front of the door.

Wah, I am totally nervous , I need to calm down...

I took a deep breath and rung the bell. I waited for a while and nobody opened the door. I rung again and waited again. _Is nobody at hom-_

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a little girl with long light blue hair.

**A/N : **

Hime : *evil laugh*

Ayami: Hime-chan , you are scary and mean.

Hime : Why ?

Ayami : *pouts* Because you made a cliffhanger and now the reader has to wait again.

Hime : Really ? *smirk*

Ayami: Don't do this. I'm really sorry for Hime-chan ,she will write in the next chapter , what I had experienced in Byakuran's house.

Hime : *pervert mind : activated – BOOP *

Ayami : *glares* Since she drifted off , I will do it. *bows* Onegai R&R please , it will help *stares* her. OK Bye- bi*waves*


	5. A Wild Author's Note appears

**Author's Note **

**Ohayou /Konichiwa / Konbanwa Minna-san~**

**I hope you had all a nice Christmas and got many presents(the ones you wished for :D) and I wish you all a happy New Year :)**

**In my region , it rained on New Year -.- , but I was luckily not outside xD.**

**With whom did you celebrate ? **

**I had celebrate it with my best friend , Nya-chama, and my family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUT now to the serious thing...**

**I will promise that I will upload the 5th Chapter of To Say 'I Love You' Again' next week and IF I don't upload it , *drum-roll***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU can hit or slap me T_T or anything else :C , just write it in a review and I will hit myself XD**

**And for Bloody Mary …**

**Y U NO GIVE REVIEWS ?! **

**Hime is out , see you later :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion ?

**To Say 'I Love You' Again**

**A/N :**

Hime : *bow* Ohayou/Konichiwa/Konbanwa , Minna-san , thank you all for the alerts ,favorites and reviews, it made me really happy ^^ and to **nanadive **: thank you ^^

Ayami: *bow* I also thank you for this *10000000 watt smile*

Hime : *put sunglasses on* Wao , that's really bright , don't you think too , Kazuya ?

Kazuya : AHH, MY EYES , I AM BLIND ! *falls to the ground*

Hime : Great. just great , Ayami. *evil stare*

Ayami : *stops smiling , runs over to Kazuya* Ahhh, Kazuya ,I'm reaaalllllyyyy sorry

T-T

Hime : YOU ! *points at Ayami* Get away from him , I still need him for the story , just do the disclaimer , I will bring him to a doctor * takes Kazuya's feet and drags him out of the room*

Ayami : *nods* Hime-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ,it belongs to Aki –

Hime : AHH ! Barrelz , you're blocking the way D:

Ayami : *sigh* I think she has some problems...again ^^", enjoy reading :D

**Continues at the end of the chapter :D**

**Chapter 5 : Reunion ?**

_Flashback -begin-_

Wah, I am totally nervous , I need to calm down...

_I took a deep breath and rung the bell. I waited for a while and nobody opened the door. I rung again and waited again._ Is nobody at hom –

_Suddenly the door opened and revealed a little girl with long light blue hair._

_Flashback – end-_

"Who are you ?" , was the first thing I heard from the girl. The girl was obviously annoyed. _Maybe I am at the wrong house..._

She leaned at the door frame and crossed her arms. She wore a white dress and had dark blue eyes. The girl looked at me and was impatiently. _Is this girl his sister ?...no , they don't look alike, but may – _

" Who are you ?" , she interrupted my thoughts.

" Oh sorry , I think this is the wrong house, so I will go again , bye..." , I sweat dropped and walked slowly away until –

" Bluebell , who is at the door ? " , I heard someone asking and then there were steps coming out of the house. I just kept on walking.

" Just a random girl." , the girl answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly I heard steps coming closer to me and a loud 'Hey!' from the girl.

I turned around to look what was going and I found myself in a hug. I was dumbfounded.

" You really came." , I heard the person saying. _I...can't breath..._

" Ano..I can't breath..", the person let me go and now I saw who it was. It was the person from yesterday , Byakuran. _So I was really at the right house..._

He smiled widely at me and took me by the wrist with the bandage and dragged me into the house. I winced in pain but tried not to show it. The girl , Bluebell, glared daggers at me as we passed her.

Xxxxxxxx

Inside the house , Byakuran dragged me through a long hall until to a big glass door and outside was a big garden. Since it was summer , the sun still shone at this time.

The garden was surrounded by red roses and some other kind of flowers , it was really beautiful. In the middle of the garden , there was a big table with different kind of desserts and cups. At the table , there were more people , like a boy with a plush-rabbit , a man with red hair , a hooded-man and another man with turquoise hair. They were all dressed nicely like they were expecting someone. _Wait...they seem to me oddly familiar..._

As the men saw Byakuran going down the stairs dragging a startled me with him and Bluebell following us , they looked at me confusingly. Byakuran walked towards the table and pushed me down onto a seat and took the seat at the other end of the table. Bluebell stuck her tongue out to me and seated herself next to the boy with the plush-rabbit. All the eyes were on me and I felt very uncomfortable.

" Ehm...do you also see a girl sitting at the table ? " , the boy with the rabbit asked. They all nodded , except Bluebell and Byakuran , Bluebell pouted and Byakuran's smile grew wider.

" Byakuran-sama , who is this idjit ?" , the man with the red hair turned to Byakuran. _Idjit...did he just called me an idiot ?..._

Everyone waited for his answer. He chuckled, " Do you really want to know ?".

They all nodded in unison.

"You really want to know ?" _What the..._

"You really really want to know ?" _Hell..._

"You really really really want to know ?" _Is going..._

"You really really really really want to know ?" _On here..._

And then there was a small pause until Byakuran let the bomb explode.

" Then why don't you ask her yourselves." , he grinned and looked at me. They stared at me , more like scowling from the red-hair man.

I rubbed the back of my head and began to laugh._ Haha...I can do this..._

" My apologizes for intruding , I'm Suzuki Ayami, nice to mee – GYAHH !" , I fell of my chair.

_Ow...what happened ?..._

"Mom..." , I opened my eyes and saw Bluebell clinging to me.

" Mom..Mom,Mom..", she hugged me tightly and buried her face into my shoulder._ What happened to her ?...and why Mom?...I don't even have a boyfriend.._

"Byakuran-sama , is this the girl we _followed _home back then ?" , the man with the turquoise hair wanted to know.

_...followed ?..._

" Yes, the memories of the future were also sent to her."

_...memories...future.._

I was confused about what they were talking about and I noticed that I was still sitting on the ground with Bluebell on my lap.

" Ano...could you please let me go ?" , Bluebell had a puzzled face as she looked at me. Blubell hesitantly let me go and walked to her seat. She made a sad face and her eyes were teary. They all observed the situation and were stunned . I put my seat back at the table and sat down.

_Have I done something wrong ?..._

"Do you really think that she is the Ayami from the future ? " , the hooded-man asked as he saw Bluebell's expression.

_...future...again..what are they talking about ?..._

"I don't think so... I mean the Ayaminee-chan from the memories wouldn't have done this to Bluebell.." , the young boy with rabbit said as he looked at me.

_..memories..._

I clenched my fist , I wanted to know what they were speaking about. I hated it when I didn't know what was going on.

" Torikabuto and Daisy are right, this is really not the Ayami that we know from the memories.." , the man with the turquoise hair crossed his arms.

_..Again..I have enough of this.._

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. I felt a sting of pain at my bandaged wrist and bit my lip.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING TALKING ABOUT !" , I shouted. Byakuran and Kikyo put their hands over the young boy's and Bluebell's ears.

They all were dumbfounded at my outburst.

" Ayami-chan..." , Byakuran mumbled and then noticed my bandage wrist,"...your wrist..".

I looked at my wrist and somehow the bandage had unwrapped itself and you could see the burn mark.

" Do you still have this dream ?" , Byakuran asked worriedly.

_How does he know ?..._

" This is none of your concern.." , I muttered and covered my wrist. I slowly sat back on my seat. After this Byakuran didn't question me anymore about this and began telling me what they were talking about,like that they are a mafia family and that the dream I had with the persons who looked like them was real and it happened 10 years in the future and the other persons where from the present.

The most craziest thing was that I was in the family too. At this I choked on a piece of cake which they had offered me earlier. Then Bluebell ran to me and slapped a few times on my back. Thanks to her I could breath again and smiled to her. _I still didn't believe this, I mean mafia and the future ? This only happens in movies...but it's true that there are similarities with these persons and the persons from the dream..._

" And do you have any questions ?" , Byakuran stared at me expectantly.

_Yes, a few,but this one is really bothering me..._

" Yes,ehmm...why did she called me 'Mom' ?", I pointed at Bluebell.

Byakuran closed his eyes and thought a bit. After a while , he opened his eyes and looked at me.

" Ayami-chan, you saw the memories of her and you , right ?...", I nodded.

_Yes , I saw them , but what did they have to do with the question ?..._

There was one where she laid asleep on my lap and I was stroking her hair.

" What did you feel as you saw this memories and the rest ?"

_What I felt ?..._

"Hmm...now that you mention it, as I saw the memories ,it was like I..I only got pictures , there's was no sound and..and no emotions."

" Just as I thought..." , Byakuran leaned back in his seat.

" What do you mean ? " _My question was completely ignored -.-_

" *sigh* , it's a bit difficult to explain and I don't know all the things that were sent to me , but first of all...do you believe us and do you mind if you come back to us ?", I lowered my glance.

" I..I don't know, I mean all this things are completely inconceivable...like the whole thing with the Mafia , flames and rings , they sound like something from a movie a-and I don't really know yo – "

" Then we will get to know each other _again_." , Byakuran gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back.

" Could you please give me sometime to think about it ? It really is crazy that a normal gir – "

" You're not a normal girl, Ayami or rather..." , Byakuran smirked.

" Shi-rin~" , he said in a sing-sang voice.

_Oh crap..._

" Is it really true that you are Shirin ? " , Bluebell's eyes sparkled.

" NO! "

" Yes~"

Bluebell blinked , she was obviously irritated. Byakuran opened his mouth to say another thing –

" Bya-ku-ran , shut the fuck up." , I stood up and walked over to him.

" If you want to shut me up , come and try to catch me." , he began to ran away.

" Byakuran-sam – "

" Let him." , Kikyo told Zakuro.

I chased after him and tried to catch him , but he always dodged.

_Almost_...

I reached for his shirt , but tripped over my own foot. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact , but it never came.

" Are you alright , Ayami-chan ?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked straight into Byakuran's eyes. He had caught me and was now holding me close to him.

_Bump...Bump...Bump_

" Ayami-chan ?" , in his eyes you could see worry.

" I-I am alright." , I pushed myself away from him , turned around and clutched my fist against my chest.

_Hello ?! Why did my heart suddenly start beating ?..._

"Ayami-chan , you still haven't caught me ! ", I turned around and only saw Byakuran running away again.

" BYAKURAN! ", I chased after him again.

Later , Bluebell and Daisy joined. Bluebell had the whole time a big smile on her face, the same as me. Somehow , it was really fun and I never laughed and smiled this much. Even though I quite don't know them , they were like a _family _to me.

Soon the sun began to set and we stopped fooling around. I said 'Thanks' and 'See you again' to the others. Bluebell hugged me again and I still didn't know why she called me 'Mom'. Byakuran accompanied me to the exit.

XXXXXXX

" Thank you for the day today , I had really fun with all of you., but please don't tell anybody that I'm Shirin." , I smiled.

" But someday , they will find it out and there's no need to thank me , it was because of _you_ that we could have fun again."

_Bump...Bump..Ah there's it again.._

" Haha , so then I will go and see you again.", I laughed sheepishly.

" Ayami-chan..." , Byakuran leaned in. I didn't know what was going on , so I quickly shut my eyes up and waited that something will happen. I could feel his lips hovering over my lips.

"..It's too earlier.." , he mumbled and patted my head, it sounded like he was hurt or something, and then steps could be heard going into the house and the door was shut.

I lightly opened my eyes and could see that Byakuran wasn't there anymore.

_Byakuran..._

I began my walk home and stopped at a crossing street.

_Are those foot steps ?..._

" Who's there ?"

" Ayami ?" , out of the shadows came a boy with black hair."

" Kazuya ?"

" So , it was right that you would be here." , he came closer.

" Kazuya , what are you doing here ?"

" I should rather ask you...what are you doing here ? "

" I have already told you that I was going visit a friend."

" Don't tell me this lie! " , he yelled. I flinched ,normally he wouldn't shout at me ,this was the first time.

" Kazuya...", I slowly walked closer to him.

" You were at _this_ guys' house, right ? ", I lowered my head.

" Y-Yes..."

_How did he know ?..._

"Why ?...", he clenched his fist.

I couldn't tell him the real reason because I didn't want him to be pulled in the whole thing about the mafia.

" I-I...can't tell you." , my voice went quiet.

" Idiot...", he bit his lip.

" What ? "

" I said that you're an idiot. Did you ever thought about it what he could have done to you !? " , he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

" B-Byakuran wouldn't do something like this !...Ah...uhm , I m-mean..."

_Why do I defend him ?_

" Ayami...you have changed..", he mumbled.

" Huh ? "

" We're going home ! ", he gripped my wrist and dragged me with him. His grip was really tight , it could have cut off my blood circulation.

" Ow, Kazuya ! It hurts.", he let my wrist go and took my hand instead.

"..." , he said something inaudible and I wondered what it was. I looked at his face , it looked like he was angry.

_Angry ?..._

On the way back home , we didn't spoke with each other , but he never let my hand go. He avoided my eyes and the atmosphere was tense. As we arrived home , he took my hand and shoved something into my hand , after that he walked off into his room without saying anything. I took the crumpled paper and opened it.

My eyes widened.

It was the note from Byakuran.

_So this is how he got here ?...But why did he come there ?..._

I took a quick shower and put my pajamas on and slipped into my bed.

_Today was quite a hard day , first I must proceed the information that_ _Byakuran had gave me and then...should I join them ?...No , I need more time and also I can't leave Kazuya , he's my best friend , but today...it was the first time he yelled at me and me at him , I hope tomorrow it will be back to normal...Tomorrow ?...AH ! , I will go to school again for the first time after my debut as an Idol...now, I'm getting nervous, I hope I don't mess up.._

_What did he mean with it's too earlier ?_

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N :**

Ayami : Why didn't you just throw the barrels out of the way ?

Hime : I only have TWO hands , y'know ?

Ayami *facepalm* Whatever , and how about Kazuya ?

Hime : Don't worry , he's in good hands. :D

Ayami : And who's the doctor ?

Hime : ^^"...uhhhhhhhh...Dr...Shamal ?

Ayami : Oh no , but he don't take care of guys how did you get him to take care of Kazuya ? :o

Hime : Ehhh.. I put –

Ayami : Ah , wait..I don't want to hear it.

Hime : *fast speaking* While he was unconscious , I put him some girl clothes on. *evil smirk*

Ayami : *still processing what Hime had just said*

Realization in

3...

2...

1...

Ayami : HOLY SHIT ! KAZUYA ,I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU ! * dashes off*

Hime : *facepalm* Idiot , you're a girl , don't forget it ._. ...anyway , I hope you liked the chapter :3 , R&R onegai~ *puppy eyes*. The story will now get interesting , I promise. Especially the jealousy of Kazuya will be a big topic , so that's why I call this the Kazuya Arc XD and after that the Curse of the Rainbow Arc will begin.I will make profiles of Ayami and Kazuya , this will be then an extra chapter ;D , so that you know more about them :D .

I will copy Haru now , just like in the Haru Haru interviews ,the way she always ends it...*drum-roll*SEE YOU...AGAIN !*waves and bright smile*...oh crap , that was really bad -_-

*growing mushrooms*

Marie : WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ?!

Hime : Marie-san , you're in the wrong story , please let me alone T_T

Marie : *rolls eyes* Pussy...*left the room and goes in here*

– s/8844016/1/Bloody-Mary

**LOOK AT MY PROFILE , THERE IS A SECTION FOR MY STORYS WHERE IT SHOWS YOU HOW FAR I AM WITH THE STORIES :D**


End file.
